Weddings
by sashasbum
Summary: Alex and Addison both go to the Calzona wedding, not knowing that the other is aswell. Old feelings rise to the surface.  bad summary...sorry, first time, R&R please  :    Addex  COMPLETE FOR NOW


**A/N: Heyy, so this is my first ever fanfic. It's Addex, of course, as I still live in the land where there is still hope that they'll finally be together. Basically, I started writing this with an idea in my head, then my thumbs (I wrote it on my phone) decided they didn't like the idea I had so changed it. I may do another story of my original idea but I'll see how this one goes :)**

**What you need to know is that this is set at the Calzona wedding (cos I still can't work out why Addie wasn't there...she's Callie's BFF :P), Alex and Izzie never dated in season 5. Mark and Addie never had the LA thing where he was gonna move (just cos I say so) and Sam and Addison officially broke up at some point :P (still not watched the last few eps of PPP so I don't know what happened when) urm...that's pretty much it I think :/**

* * *

><p>Alex Karev was alone. All a-freakin-lone. At a wedding, again. At least this time he wasn't supposed to be. But then, last time he <em>attended<em> a wedding alone was because he was a jackass to the only person he actually wanted to go with. Then, he became a bigger jackass by listening to her and doing what she said, for once. Since when did he do what he was told? But then again, the way she talked to him made him think she truly wanted him to leave, like she didn't want him anymore, but who's to say she ever did in the first place. But she did want him. Just like he wanted her. But now it's been 4 years and they've seen each other a grand total of 4 times. And the last time was when his current girlfriend was being side benched for her. And he didn't care, she was acting all hurt, wanting him to tell her how good she was and all he did was praise HER. The one who made this wedding possible. The one he fucked up with. Wait. Why was he thinking about her so much! Lucy, that's his girlfriend by the way, had just text him to say she couldn't make it, and all he was thinking about was that she wasn't there.

_addex~addex~addex~addex~addex_

Addison was alone. Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery (Shepard for some time) world renowned neo natal surgeon specializing in too many things to list was alone at a wedding for 5th time since her divorce. Although, for Maya's wedding she technically wasn't alone as she was sleeping with Pete at the time, but they weren't exactly dating. So yeh, she was alone. The first in the list of being alone was the non-wedding wedding. She'd just come back from two weeks escape from her ex-husband, ex-boyfriend and her ex-...thing, a.k.a. her intern, her very hot, steamy intern who definitely gave mark a run for his money. Except that her intern was kind and caring and gave mark a vanilla latte, which he hates, because he was rude to her and told her he'd notice if she went missing, which he did, according to Callie, but maybe that was just because he was supposed to be on her service and probably wanted in on a surgery. This meant he actually wasn't anything like Mark, which made it super hard to hate him. Anyway, at the non-wedding wedding, she told him she hated him, trying to persuade herself more than him that she did, just after he came on to her, and started ranting on about Ava and missed chances. Eventually she told him to go after her. Ava. Her competition for his heart, even though she thought there wasn't much competition as he loved Ava, no matter what her name, and she was just a quick screw in an on call room. So, she left and ever since has been alone at weddings, emotionally at least, because she left the one guy she wanted to be with at the non-wedding. Hold on. Why was she thinking of him so much? It had been 4 years since they slept together, but only a few weeks since she'd seen him. She was replacing his girlfriend on Callie's surgical team. That still hurt though, knowing he had a girlfriend, but did gave her a bit of satisfaction that she was an OBGYN as it could mean he did feel something for her and maybe find a replacement for her. She pushed that thought down immediately though at the silliness of her theory. Besides, she had a boyfriend back home in LA. Well, sort of. They weren't really TOGETHER at the moment, which is actually why she was here. She should be thinking about why Sam doesn't really want kids with her, but all she could really think of is what her and Alex's kids would look like. And about how he was probably at home making love to his girlfriend and not with her.

_addex~addex~addex~addex~addex_

So, it was Callie and Arizona's big day, and Addison had told Callie that she couldn't make it because of Cooper and Charlottes wedding being at the same time, which meant that when Alex mentioned in passing, even though it wasn't in passing as it was totally deliberate, Arizona told him that Addison and her _boyfriend_ weren't coming. Which sent Alex into a big jealous frenzy. And made him decide to not go either, so when Addison changed her mind after breaking up with her boyfriend and decided she needed a change so was defiantly going to the wedding, and then proceeded to ask if the once interns, hinting at Alex mainly, were going Callie told her bluntly that Alex said he had better things to be doing with his girlfriend. Which Addison then decided was for the best, because she shouldn't be thinking about a life with another man whilst she didn't really know where she stood with Sam. Not knowing that Alex decided to change his plans too.

So, imagine Addison's surprise when, sat at the bar at the wedding party, she glances over at the ex-interns to see Alex looking annoyed at his phone.

And imagine Alex's surprise, after deciding to forget about Lucy for tonight and that he needs a strong drink, when he heads towards the bar, to see Addison rushing off in Callie's direction and promptly changes his course in search of Arizona.

_Addex~addex~addex~addex~addex_

'Callie! Callie! God sakes, woman' the flustered red head murmured.

'CALLIE!' she all but yelled when she realized the Latina wasn't paying any attention. Callie jumped from the sudden outburst that came from her best friend, and squealed in the realization that she was actually there. She kissed her father, whom she'd been speaking to, and joined Addison where she was stood.

'Addie! Oh my god, you're...you're here. I thought you were going to change your mind again or something' Callie laughed. 'You having fun?'

'Yeh, yeh, so much fun. But, uh, you said...you said that...what's he doing here?'

'Addie, relax. What's who doing here?'

'Al...Karev. You said he wasn't coming!'

'Oh, right, him. Change of plans I guess. Lucy had to work or something, so he came here instead of spending the day on his own. What's the big deal anyway? I thought you'd forgotten about the lines of deliciousness' she teased.

'Uh...well, yeh...I have, just...never mind. But why didn't you tell me. I spoke to you last night! It would've just been...appreciated' stuttered Addison.

After a moment of hesitation, Callie sighed. 'Look, don't be mad ok.'

'Callie. What have you done?'

'Me and Arizona, we just, we know how bad you've had it lately. And how bad Alex has had it, and we realized. Well, I realized, 'cause she wasn't here when you were, the only time you've ever been really happy, and I mean REALLY, was when you were with Alex.'

'I was never _**with **_Alex.' She sighed.

'Addie, you know what I mean. Whilst he was on your service, with all the flirting and smoldering looks and him actually being nice to you. You were happy Addison, and don't even bother saying you weren't. He made you happy.'

'So what if he did? He broke me, Cal. More than Derek or Mark ever did. What I felt for him, was so much stronger than it was with them. But he...he destroyed me. Cal, I can't go through that again. As for Alex.' she took in a deep breath bracing herself. 'He's been happy. So happy since I left. With Rebecca, and Izzie. Heck, he married her!'

'Because she was dying Addie! He never loved her like he loved you! He married her because he thought she was going to die and it was the right thing to do. And he's always known that she never loved him that much either.'

'Alex never loved me' Addie whispered.

'Seriously Addison? Do I have to do this again?'

'Don't bother Callie. Just...what does any of this have to do with you not telling me he was coming?'

'Oh, yeh. Basically….' Callie said quickly

'CALLIE!'

'Not like that Addie. We just want you to be happy.' A slight smile was creeping its way onto Callie's face.

'I'd be happier, if you just kept out of my love life.' Addie said incredulously. 'Congratulations Cal. I'm really happy for you.' With that, she walked away, a single tear resting on her cheek.

_addex~addex~addex~addex~addex_

Alex was pacing in front of the ladies room which Arizona had recently occupied. He had to know if it was really her.

'_Oh, come on. It's obviously her. That hair, that walk, that's all Addison, no-one can pull that off like she does' _he thought, a grin spreading across his face.

'Whoa…Karev. What are you doing? What's with the grin?' Arizona chuckled as she exited the restroom.

'What? Oh…urm, nothing.' Still dazed by the image of Addison walking away.

'Okay then. Can I get past please? You're kind of in the way.'

'Oh, right, sorry.' Alex stuttered, stepping to the side.

Arizona began to walk away flashing a toothy smile as him as she went.

'Arizona! Hold up!'

'I knew you wanted something.' She turned, grinning at him. 'Now spill, I'd really like to get back to my wife.'

'Yeh yeh, whatever.' He sauntered over to where she was stood. 'I just have a quick question.'

'Shoot'

'God, this is embarrassing and totally girly, but, urm…is…urm'

'Spit it out Karev, not got all day here,' she frowned.

'Right, yeh, of course. Just…' He inhaled deeply. 'Is Add…urm, Doctor Montgomery, here?'

Her eyebrows rose. 'As far as I know Karev, yeh, she's here. Why'd you ask?'

'Just wanted to say Hi. Last time she was here, wasn't exactly best time to talk now was it?'

She scrunched her eyes at him. She knew this was deeper than 'Hi'. She also knew exactly what Addison had been through lately and knew that she probably couldn't handle anymore men problems at the moment. _Screw the plan. _She thought to herself.

'Don't Karev. Unless you can promise me you won't hurt her again. Just, don't. She's been through a lot lately, and you have a girlfriend, so just leave her alone. She's trying to be happy and you won't help.'

'Urm…ok. Is that why you said she wasn't coming? Because you thought I'd hurt her? Arizona, I could never hurt her like that again. I saw what I did the first time; I can't stand to think of her like that again.' He pleaded.

Arizona's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't expected that. 'No. Just forget about it ok.' _Doesn't change anything._

Before Alex could even think of something to say to her, Callie came rushing over to them, panting.

'Zona, I've been looking everywhere for you! I messed up. I messed up bad!' she sighed.

'Callie, it's ok. It'll be fine. What happened? What did you do?' she replied, holding Callie's face in her hands.

'It's Addie. I was talking to her and ended up telling her about _**the plan**_ and she got really upset and ran off crying. She hates me Zona. Why did I do this?' she sobbed.

'Oh Callie, it'll be fine. She doesn't hate you, she doesn't. She's just upset, she'll be fine. _**You'll **_ be fine.' Arizona brought Callie into a hug rubbing her back reassuringly.

'Wait, Addison's upset? Where did she go?' he asked frantically, not even noticing he used her first name.

'She went out front, I think she was leaving. I didn't even get a chance to explain myself. I didn't mean to butt in, she's just be so down!' She started to cry hysterically. She planted her face in the nook of Arizona's neck.

'Save it Torres. I'll see you later Arizona.' Alex called over his should as he made his way to the entrance. Cold air hit him as he exited the room. Typical weather for Seattle. He thought about how strange it must be for Addison to go from hot and sunny LA to crappy Seattle. _No wonder she left._ He thought to himself. He ran around outside, looking for any signs of her and hoping to god she hadn't left yet. After 5 minutes, a lot of swearing and a scrapped knee, he was all but ready to give up believing that she'd already left. That was until he heard a commotion coming from the parking lot. He walked over to get a better look and saw two figures pressed against a car. He felt like leaving, thinking he was intruding until a familiar voice met his ears.

'Mark! Mark, let go. Please, don't do this Mark. MARK!'

_Addison_, he realized, his breathing hitched as he finally understood what was actually happening. He knew he had to help, so he ran over and stopped a stopped a short distance from where they were stood, Mark's back to him.

'Come on Addison. I know you want to. _You _can never resist.' He laughed, speech slurred.

'Mark, please.' She sobbed. He pushed her into the car, her shoulders hitting the door harshly, shouting 'NO!' in the process.

'I think she wants you to leave her alone.' Alex said firmly, his hands clenched by his sides. Addison's head turned to face him in shock and he could see the tear tracks down her face and her swollen lips. _If only I was here sooner. None of this would've happened. _Mark turned too, after a couple of moments; clearly the alcohol had affected his response time, but in the process knocked Addison hard in the stomach. She gasped, falling to the ground and proceeded to sob into her knees. A growl like sound escaped Alex's mouth when he saw her fall and his hands clenched tighter, his nails digging into his palms.

'Go away Karev, this doesn't concern you. You missed your chance with her. She doesn't want a low life like _you_.' Mark spat. Stepping towards Alex and poking him in the chest.

'You ruined your chances a long time ago Sloan. What makes you think she wants you anymore than she wants me?'

'At least I didn't screw her then make her feel worthless. At least I didn't make her leave!'

'What? Mark…how?' Addison stuttered, having now regained composure and pulling herself up again using the door handle.

'I saw you leave the on call room. You broke the bet Addison! I thought you cared about me! But first chance you got, you cheated. I guess you like being the adulterous whore huh!' he shouted. He barely had time to blink before Alex was turning him around and his fist was connecting with Marks face. Mark fell to the ground, his hands over his face.

'YOU DID MAKE HER LEAVE. YOU BROKE HER; YOU SLEPT WITH HALF OF NEW YORK WHILST YOU MADE HER THINK YOU LOVED HER. YOU SENT HER BACK TO HER ARSE OF A HUSBAND. YOU DON'T DESERVE HER! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYONE! LEAVE SLOAN, BEFORE I MAKE YOU, AND NEVER, _EVER, _TOUCH HER AGAIN!' He spat at Mark's shivering body. Mark quickly turned and stumbled away, falling again before pulling himself up, running to his car and driving away.

Alex turned back to face Addison, her eyes wide, tears silently falling down her face. 'Addison. Addison, I am so, so sorry. I…I shouldn't, I shouldn't have done that. He just…he doesn't deserve to have been loved by you. But seeing him touching you, upsetting you…I just…' he stammered before being interrupted by her lips crashing against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his slid around her waist, pulling her flush against him. They kissed passionately before it was necessary for them to pull away for air. She rested her forehead against his, keeping her eyes closed, breathing heavily, inhaling his scent.

'Thank you.' She whispered.

'Oh, urm…no problem. Any time.'

She laughed lightly. She pulled away completely, looking at him in the eyes, a small smile creeping onto her face.

'So. No hot date _evil spawn_?'

'You remember that huh.' He flashed her his signature smirk. 'But nope. How about you _Satan_?'

Her smile faltered. 'My boyfriend. He, uh, he…he dumped me.'

'Oh, Addison, I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry about it. I'm fine. What were you doing out here anyway? Bit early to be going home.'

'I could say the same to you.' He teased.

'Oh, urm. Early flight.' He stared at her, cocking one eyebrow. 'Fine. I had a little fight with Callie. Well, I had a go at her, didn't really give her chance to speak. Realized I shouldn't have come back. Then Mark…well, you know the rest.' She said, a sad smile on her face.

'There's your answer.'

'What?' She frowned.

'Torres told Arizona. I overheard. Wanted to make sure you were ok. You are now, aren't you?' he asked, curiously.

She smiled at his concern. 'More than ok.'

'Good.' He brought a hand up to her face, rubbing his thumb against her cheek, wiping away a left over tear. They stared at each other, lost in each other's eyes. They started to lean, lips barely brushing. Suddenly, a loud ring broke the moment and they pulled apart, like they were touching fire.

'Damn. Sorry. It's…' he gasped. Looking up to her eyes, sadness etched all over the look. 'It's Lucy.' Addison's face fell.

'Oh. Right. Your girlfriend.' She looked down, removing her arms from around his neck and taking in deep breaths. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I knew. All about her, I knew. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. Sorry.' She rambled.

He chuckled. Reached his hand under her chin and lifted her face up. 'I kissed you back Addison. Don't be sorry. I wanted to do that. Lucy. Lucy means nothing to me. Not compared to you. You..I…I love you Addison. Always have been, always will be. Lucy…she was like a replacement. I was trying to get a new you. Like that's even possible.' They both laughed. 'But Addison, she's nothing like you. You are just so…you're you. I know that's pretty crap, but it's the best I can do. I'm no good with words , I don't do speeches, so just, I love you Addie. I, Alexander Michael Karev, love you. And that's a lot for me, so I'm sorry for everything I did. I am so sorry. But I'm in love with you, so please, forget about what happened before and just, let me love you.' He said with a sigh, before a large grin formed on his face.

'And Izzie?'

'She was dying. It was the right thing to do. She wanted the big white wedding with everyone she loved before she died, so I made that happen. Yes, I loved Izzie, but I wasn't in love with her. We weren't even dating. She knew it wasn't real and after she went into remission, we got it annulled. It was simple as that. The entire time, I was imagining it was you stood in front of me.'

'Really?' The smile returned to her face, creases forming around her eyes.

'Really. Addison Montgomery, I am in love with you.'

'Well then, Alex Karev, I must say, I'm in love with you too.'

They both grinned at each other and then lips were crashing together once more. 'Maybe we should get out of here.' Ales whispered seductively into Addison's ear.

'Maybe we should. But I'm going back to my hotel. Alone. And you…' she replied, pulling back.

'What? But…I thought…' Alex stuttered, shock written over his face.

'Alex, I love you. I do. And I want to go with you, but you still have a girlfriend. I'm not being the other woman.'

'You won't be!'

'Alex! Please. Look, I'm staying at the Archfield. Room 2214. You can come then. If you still want to.'

'Of course I'll want to. I'll be as quick as I can. I love you.' He looked at her adoringly.

'I love you too, now hurry up. Before I change my mind.' She smirked at him. He kissed her softly, before leaving to go to his car with Addison staring after him as he drove away.

'My plan worked then.' Addison spun around, not realizing there was anyone around.

'Callie.' Sighed, stepping towards her friend and hugging her. 'I'm sorry for getting annoyed. I really am. I just…I've had enough of people.'

'Clearly not enough of a certain person though.' She laughed. 'So, what's happening between you two anyway?'

'I honestly don't know. But I'm just gonna go with it. He says he loves me Cal. That's all that matters.' She smiled.

'What about the whole baby thing? Have you told him? Does he even want one? Or the _he has a girlfriend _thing?'

'Callie. Relax. For him, I would give it all up. I would. I really hope that I don't have to, but if he doesn't want one, so be it. That's life. As for Lucy, he's currently _dumping_ her. For _me_. And I know I shouldn't be happy about that, I know Cal. I'm horrible for being so happy, but this is it Callie. I've been in love with him for 5 years! It's clearly not going to change any time soon and to be honest I don't want it to, so I'm going for it. I love him Cal.' She grinned widely.

'Then I'm happy for you. And for the record, never liked Lucy anyway, so be as happy as you want to be.' She smiled, hugging her best friend. 'Have you seen Mark by the way? He's supposed to be taking Sofia for us tonight.' She asked as they pulled away.

'Oh. Urm, he left. Alex kinda...uh, punched him. Mark was drunk, hitting on me, well...urm, kinda hurting me really. Alex, he saved me from him. I'm sorry.' she said apoligetically.

'Oh my god. Are you ok?' Addison nodded in reply. 'I'll speak to Mark, try and sort it out.'

'Don't bother Callie. He won't remember what happened anyway. I know what he's like when hes drunk and sleep deprived, by morning, the only evidence that tonight ever happened will be the bruise Alex gave him, and he'll probably try and cover it up anyway. So, just forget about it. Anyway, you better get back inside, I don't want to keep you from your _wife_!' she teased.

'Yeh, I should. She'll probably be wondering where I am. You coming?' she asked, heading back towards the wedding party.

'I can't. Alex is supposed to be meeting me at the hotel soon, I don't want him to wait' she smiled.

Callie chuckled, 'You go get your man Addison Montgomery, but I want details in the morning.' she yelled, walking away.

_My man, here I come_. She thought, driving away.

_addex~addex~addex~addex~addex_

It didn't take Addison long to get to the Archfield, so she stopped at the bar downstairs to get a bottle of wine first. She went up to her room nervously, entered, kicked off her shoes, because, as sexy as they may be, they hurt like hell, and sat on the end of the bed to wait for Alex to arrive. Ten minutes later, Alex still wasn't there and Addison decided to tidy up a bit as all her clothes were all over the floor from when she was picking an outfit that morning. Half an hour later and he still wasn't there, she decided to ring down to reception to let them know he was coming in case they didn't let him up, they also informed her that there hadn't been anyone of his description enter the lobby. After another half an hour, Addison was getting annoyed. She called his cell to find out where he was. No answer. After a further 20 minutes and 3 more calls, she decided that she'd imagined the whole encounter and started to get ready for bed. Just as she was unzipping her dress, which she only just noticed was dirty from crouching in the car park, a loud knocking broke her thoughts. She swiftly zipped the dress back up and opened the door angrily. What she saw made her jaw drop and eyes widen.

Alex was stood in front of her, with a bust lip and a stitched up cut along his jawline. Addison leant up against the doorframe and cocked her head to the side.

Chuckling lightly, 'My my Karev. If she did that to you, I don't want to know what she'll do to me.'

'Ha ha. You're so funny.' he replied sarcastically. 'Are you gonna let me in or am I going to have to stand out here all night?'

She smiled, stepping to the side to allow him space to step in. She kicked the door shut with her foot and walked over to the bed, sitting on it and motioned to Alex to do the same.

'So, are you going to tell me what happened?'

'Mark was there, getting his face seen to from me punching him before. He seemed to remember it was me and...uh...wanted revenge.'

'Oh god.' she groaned. 'I'm sorry, Mark doesn't like being outshone.'

'Yeh, I know. Remember, I was on coffee and dry cleaning duty for months!'

'How could I forget?' she laughed. The fell into a comfortable silence, Alex messing carefully with Addisons fingers before sliding his fingers between hers and squeezing her hand lightly, whilst Addison thought about how perfect they seemed to fit together.

After a few moments of silence, Addison sighed loudly. 'I thought you weren't going to come. I'd actually convinced myself I'd imagined it all.' she whispered.

'Oh, Addie. I wouldn't have missed this for anything.' he brought his other hand up to her face to wipe away a tear she hadn't even noticed had fell. 'I love you. How long is it going to take for you to believe me?'

'I'm sorry. I just...I've had so much heartbreak in the past few years, it's hard to believe I finally have you.' she brought her hand up to his and leaned into it.

'Forever. Addison, you have me forever. I promise you I will _never_ leave you, I will _never_ ignore you, I will _never_ push you to sleep with someone else and I will _never_ cheat and one day, I'm going to get down on one knee and pull out a ring and this time, it will most definitely be you stood in front me. And we will spend forever being happy, either here in Seattle or down in L.A, whichever you want, and we'll have 2 beautiful red headed kids that look just like you, but will be super stubborn because they're going to have both of our genes and thats _a lot_ of stubbornness.' he chuckled. 'Adds, I love you. You gotta start believing me.'

'I do. I believe you. Call me that again.' she grinned.

'Adds. I'm going to kiss you now.' he leant in stopping millimeters apart, feeling her breathe on his lips.

'Okay.' Her lips met his and she smiled as they kissed passionatly. He lifted her onto his lap and stood. Carrying her around the bed and placing her at the head, lying above her. Clothes were torn off within minutes and they joined together in utter bliss with promises of forevers and nevers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Okayyy...so I hope you liked it. I'm not too sure. I do have a few more already written, and I'm trying to decide if I should do another chapter of this or not, so let me know and review, pretty please :)))**


End file.
